1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack having an improved grounding member.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,535 issued on Aug. 15, 2006 discloses a modular jack. The modular jack adapted for receiving a mating plug comprises an insulative housing defining a cavity for receiving a plug connector, a terminal module having a number of terminals, a daughter circuit board, a connecting modular and a conductive outer shield enclosing the insulative housing. Inner faces of the conductive outer shield has a pair of grounding members extending into the cavity for mating and grounding the plug.
However, when the modular jack is made as a stacked configuration and comprises a plurality of stacked cavities for receiving a plurality of plugs, the modular jack should be formed with a plurality of grounding members in corresponding cavities for grounding corresponding plugs. Therefore, manufacture of the modular jack is complicated and the cost of the manufacture increases.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved modular jack to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.